


For Every King That Died (They Would Crown Another)

by Rainbow_Transform



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And I'd say thanks, Angst, Ezran - Freeform, Fuck Viren, Gen, General Amaya can step on me, Gren deserved better, Just angst, MY BABIES, No Fluff, Not that bad description of violence, That's it, What is he there for?, and Rayla, and Rayla killing people, anyway, but does have blood, enjoy, his creepy dumb ass, no happy ending, poor Callum, ya know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 03:12:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16009103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_Transform/pseuds/Rainbow_Transform
Summary: In another world, peace would reign.But this is not another world.





	For Every King That Died (They Would Crown Another)

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from "Daniel In the Den."
> 
> I just finished watching "The Dragon Prince" and I'm in love with it so GIVE ME MOOOOORE!
> 
> Not that many fanfics, though. 
> 
> So,,, I give angsty fanfic. Hahahahah

Prince Ezran dies with an elf’s blade cutting through his throat. She doesn’t check the bond to see if it’s colored red and falling off. She leaves quickly.

 

 _I’ll tell Ruanne,_ she thinks. _I’ve fixed it._

 

She can’t get the boy out of her head.

 

He was ready to die. So ready. She shakes her head, and hardens her heart. She can’t worry anymore. She _fixed_ it. All they need to do - is kill the King.

* * *

 

She leaves behind a boy with a toad, eyes wide, behind a painting. “Callum?” He asked, but the boy in front of it doesn’t answer.

 

“Callum?” Ezran asked again, just a bit louder. “I need to show you something, Callum. Callum?”

 

The painting door swings open, and Ezran steps hesitantly on the floor. The blood from his brother’s body paints the bottom of his shoes but he can’t bring himself to care. Bait stays on Ezran’s shoulder.

 

“Callum?” Ezran’s voice is thick. “Callum?” He shakes his brother. The blood’s soaking into his clothes now, but he’s sitting near his brother.

 

“Callum?” Ezran picked up his brother’s arm. Still warm.

 

He leaned closer. “Callum?” He kept asking.

 

Ezran ducks beneath his brother’s arms. “Callum?” He asked again, snuggling close to his brother’s warm body. “You’ll wake up, right?”

 

“Right?”

* * *

 

Ezran eventually realizes that screaming helps, too. More than sitting underneath his brother’s now-cold arm and soaking up his blood. The guards come rushing to him before they stop. Ezran can _see_ the hatred, the anger, that they’ve gotten in them.

 

“It was the elves,” a guard spits.

 

“My Prince,” one of the guards say, his hand opening. “Come.”

 

“Will Callum come, too?” Ezran asks.

 

“Of course,” another guard replies smoothly.

 

“Okay.” Ezran says. “He’s just sleeping, you know. He’s lazy. He was up late drawing last night.”

 

“You know him, my Prince. Always staying up too late.”

 

“Yeah!”

* * *

 

King Harrow looks at his son. “Ezran,” he says gently. “Do you realize what has happened?”

 

Ezran doesn’t answer. He’s watching the door, eyes filling with tears. “Why did they do it, Dad?” He questioned. King Harrow doesn’t reply, just threads his fingers through Ezran’s hair.

 

“I don’t know, Ezran.” He says. “They’re… they’re doing what they have to do, I suppose.”

 

“But it was suppose to be me, Daddy,” and Ezran sounds so _broken._

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“The elf. She asked for ‘Ezran’, Dad. Callum said he was him. I wanted to say no, but I was _so scared, Dad._ ”

 

Harrow hugs his son tight. “Don’t worry,” he says. “That’s alright. You were brave enough to leave without even knowing if the elf was truly gone, and you were _wanting_ to do something. Even if you weren’t strong enough to call Callum’s real name, it’s alright, son. Everything’s alright.”

 

“Can I stay here with you, Dad?”

 

“Always.”

* * *

 

“You didn’t kill the right one,” Runaan growls. “You killed a different human.”

 

“He said he was Ezran!”

 

Runann sighs. “Humans are _liars_ , Rayla. When will you understand? Don’t worry. We’ll find the right one and take him out soon. Didn’t you realize the bond would fall red like blood?”

 

Rayla looks sheepish. “I wanted to fix what I’d done. I forgot what the bond would’ve done.”

 

“Of course you did,” Runann pinched the bridge of his nose. “It doesn’t matter now. We’ve just gotta get on with it.”

 

Rayla sits down, and Runann looks at her. “Rayla, let’s go. You’re coming with us.”

 

She perks up. “Truly?”

 

“You killed someone. That helps me trust that you’ll do the right thing. We bound ourselves to Xadia, didn’t we? Come.”

 

And she goes, beaming with pride.

* * *

 

When the king hears fighting outside the door, he lets go of his sleeping son’s shoulder. “It’s alright, Ezran,” he whispers when the boy begins fidgeting. “It’s okay.”

 

“I’m here.”

* * *

 

They come barging in, the Moonshadow Elves. The guards are paralyzed. Just enough to kill the King and his heir and exit just as quickly as they came. Rayla and Runann are in their battle stances.

 

The King sits ontop of his throne, eyes hard, sword at his side. A child in his lap. “Well?” He questioned.

 

“You are here to kill me, and my sons.”

 

“Just the crown prince and you,” Runann says, tilting his head. “You, and the heir.”

 

The King smiles, a quirk of the lips. “Of course,” he says. “A King for a King. A heir for a heir.”

 

“The Queen asked, we accepted.” Rayla said, her eyes hard.

 

“He’s just a child,” the King said.

 

“The King’s was just an _egg_.”

 

“It _was_ a baby, wasn’t it?”

 

Runann scowled. “Enough chit-chat. Rayla, you kill the child, I will get the King.”

 

Rayla nods and she moves forward, but the King parries her strike. “That child you killed? That _child that said he was Ezran?_ ” His expressions changs into a snarl. “That was my _son, too._ ” And he strikes, but she parries.

 

“He may not have been a child from my first marriage, but I am _not_ going to let him have died in vain.”

 

“He wasn’t my target,” Rayla hissed. “But he said his name was Ezran and I believed it.”

 

“Of course he’d protect his _brother_ , wouldn’t he? Wouldn’t you protect your brother, you Elf? Wouldn’t you?”

 

“My family aren’t _humans_.” She growled before spinning and jumping, reading to stab the King through the heart but his sword knocks her out of the air. She gets up, holding onto her stomach, feeling for an injury before she grins. “Nothing,” she says before taking off, just as her bond falls off.

 

The King whirls around to see Runann’s arrow sticking out of his child’s chest.

 

He falls to his knees.

 

Rayla holds her weapons high.

 

The King _howls._

* * *

 

The Kingdom mourns the death of both Princes, and the King. General Amaya takes the throne, tears streaming down her cheeks and anger clear on her face. Gren stays next to her, her voice and her friend.

 

_Are we going to fix it? Are we going to fight the Elves?_

 

_No. We make a plan, we use the plan. We keep Viren out of the throne._

 

_Of course, Amaya._

* * *

 

The Elves stay quiet on their side, and the Queen blinks her eyes slowly. _“It is done,”_ she rumbles. _“A child for a child, a King for a King.”_

 

The elves don’t move from their spot. They’d heard the howls of grief from the humans, and the scream of one louder than the others.

 

The Moonshadow Elves return, two of them white-faced and shaking. The leader, and the newest recruit. The elves ask what happened? What went wrong? How did they hear the King’s scream when they shouldn’t have heard anything?

 

Runann sits down, and tells them exactly what happened.

 

The humans are left without a King, and Queen.

 

The elves are quiet.

 

They knew it was going to happen, but they didn’t expect to have Rayla kill a step-prince because she believed him to be the heir.

 

Rayla stands next to the butterflies, and they crowd her. She stares at a multi-colored one gently, frowning.

 

No one approached her.

* * *

 

“Soren, Claudia,” Viren says. “I have a mission for you children.”

 

An egg glows brightly.

* * *

 

_In a different world, Ezran just hears his brother’s voice telling a girl something and calls for him. In another world, only the King “died.”_

 

_In another world, General Amaya didn’t take the throne, and Gren is chained up in a dungeon. The boys travel with Rayla to save the egg and manage to meet a moon illusionist, and they hatch the egg._

 

_In another world, Viren tasks Claudia and Soren two different things to do when they find the children. Runann is not at Xadia with the others, instead he’s trapped in a coin and a mirror glows brightly with a four-fingered elf inside it._

 

_In a different world, Callum calls the King ‘Dad’, and the boy runs away to keep his brother safe. He doesn’t find out he’s a mage, or smashes a Primal Stone to hatch the egg._

 

_In another world, peace would reign._

 

_But this is not another world._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed! :D 
> 
> Comment, Kudo, or Bookmark it's all fine by me. 
> 
> 'Till next time. ^.^


End file.
